A method for the preparation of 5,8-methano-5H-benzocyclohepten-10-amines is given in our copending application Ser. No. 262,849, filed June 14, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,670, and Belgian Patent No. 776,173. The present invention provides an alternative synthesis of these compounds.